Not Touching
by hooksjollyroger
Summary: Emma goes in search of a book Killian stole from her and his on ship, the Jolly Roger, but is quickly caught by the captain who, as a result, has a cruel punishment for her in mind.


Emma opened the door to the hold and climbed down into it. She was sure if Killian had hidden her book anywhere, it would be here. He liked to steal her copy of _Peter Pan _and read it purely out of curiosity. Emma knew Killian found it amusing the way Captain Hook was portrayed. She remembered when Henry had first shown him the Disney version of the story, Killian sat there and contemplated changing his attire to include a frilly shirt and a large hat.

Emma giggled at the image of Killian in the classic Captain Hook apparel forming in her head as she started lifting up the crates and blankets that were scattered around the hold. She had to admit, Killian was always good at finding a new hiding spot for her book whenever he stole it. _One of these days, I just need to buy him his own copy_, Emma thought to herself. She got excited when she found a small bag. This had to be it. She opened the bag and peered inside it.

"Is there something I can help you with, love?" Killian asked. His sudden appearance made Emma jump.

"Killian, what the hell?" she said looking up and seeing him standing above the hold with a smirk on his face.

Killian picked at some lint on his sleeve. "Now, Emma, you weren't thinking of stealing something off my ship, were you?"

He was toying with her. "Maybe," Emma said, a devilish smile curling on her face.

"Well, lass," Killian said stepping down into the hold, "I'm afraid you've been caught. No one gets away with trying to steal from me." He jumped down from the crates and onto the floor making himself eye-level with Emma. "You know I'm going to have to lock you up for this."

Emma raised her eyebrow. "You going to put me on trial too, Captain?"

Killian pursed his lips playfully. "Perhaps." He started walking her backwards towards the wall. "But I have a fairly good idea of what your sentencing will be."

Emma felt her back hit the wall. Killian's body was barely an inch from hers. "And what sentence is that?" she breathed.

"Torture," Killian whispered in her ear as he began wrapping a rope around her wrists.

Emma looked down and watched his hand and hook weave the rope into a knot. "What kind of torture?" she asked.

"Oh, the best kind, love." Killian tightened the knot securing Emma to the wall and looked into her lustful eyes. "My kind."

Emma leaned forward in an attempt to kiss him, but Killian backed away.

"Not just yet, darling." Emma looked at him suspiciously. "I'm want to talk to you first."

"Talk to me? Really Killian?"

"I told you, Emma, I'm going to torture you. I'm going to torture you with my words instead of my hand." Killian watched Emma's chest rise and fall faster as her anticipation rose.

"With your words? I'd like to see you try," Emma enticed.

Killian grinned. "Challenge accepted, my dear."

He took a step back and leaned against the wall opposite of Emma. Biting his lip, he surveyed the woman in front of him. The curves of her body were hugged tightly by the fabric of her pants. Her jacket was partially zipped up revealing a low-cut, black shirt. Emma's blonde curls fell softly on the top of her breasts, a couple strands falling between them. Killian's eyes traveled up to her face and focused in on her bright emerald ones, desire pouring out of them.

Emma could see Killian undressing her with his eyes, those bright, sultry blue eyes of his, and it was making her crazy. She could already feel herself starting to get wet and bit down on her tongue to stop her from begging. All he had to do was give her that one look, that one look that told her he wanted her. His eyes pierced hers with that look and Emma felt her knees buckle slightly as the corners of his mouth curled into the most sensuous grin.

Killian strode back over towards Emma, keeping his eyes focused on hers. He got close enough to smell her sweet scent and took a deep breath.

"Now, love," Killian started, "can you just imagine what I could do to you? All tied up here and at my disposal?"

Emma's breath rattled, but she didn't respond. Killian reached his hook forward and traced the air close to her face. She could feel the cold coming off the steel on her skin and moved to brush her cheek on his hook, but he pulled it away before she could touch it, agonizingly toying with her more.

"What would you like me to do to you?"

Emma licked her lips in an effort to give herself a minute to compose herself. She didn't want to let on that he was already getting under her skin. "You know what I like, Killian." Her eyelashes fluttered.

"Indeed I do know, love." He cocked his head and slowly slipped his tongue over his bottom lip. "If I recall, you particularly enjoyed it the other night when I undressed you with my teeth." He paused. "Would you like me to do that again, Emma?"

She nodded and cleared her throat that had suddenly gone dry. "Yes. That was... that was good."

"Perhaps we'll start with that then," Killian teased.

Emma watched as he knelt down in front of her and opened his mouth moving towards the zipper on her jacket. Killian brought out his tongue to catch the zipper, but drew it back just shy of touching the metal causing Emma to take a sharp breath out of frustration. Killian chuckled softly and looked up at her whose eyes were closed and head tilted back. She felt the air rush up her body and let out a soft moan when his hot breath wafted over her breasts.

"Is there something wrong, Emma?" Killian drawled.

Emma tilted her head forward again and looked at the pirate. Her eyes traced down his neck to his chest, settling on the small bit of tuft poking out from his deep, v-necked shirt. She wanted nothing more than to run her tongue all over his skin, inhaling the smell of the sea that came from it.

"No," she said through gritted teeth knowing Killian could see right through her fib. Her thighs were pulsing with desire.

"Are you sure?" Killian reached out his hand and moved it between her legs. "Because it's quite heated right here."

Emma could hardly take it anymore despite him only doing this for a few minutes. She decided to play along in hopes that it would speed this torture along.

"Oh yeah, it's quite hot," she said looking down at Killian. "And wet too."

Killian raised his eyebrow at her sudden change to participate. "Really, love. That's very interesting if I do say so myself." He stood back up, his face barely touching hers. "What shall we do about that?" he breathed.

"Well, I have a few suggestions," Emma whispered, "if you'll just untie me..." She leaned towards him, but he backed away once again.

"I'm not quite finished with you yet, darling. There is just one more thing I want to do first."

"And what's that?"

Killian smiled wickedly. "I need you to answer a couple questions for me." He moved in towards her putting his mouth next to her ears, breathing heavily on it. "Would you like it if I touched you here?"

Emma let out a shallow breath. "Yes."

He moved down to her neck, lips millimeters away from her skin. "How about here?"

"Yes."

His breath heated her breasts. "And here?"

"...Oh yes."

The air rushed down as Killian returned to her pulsating thighs. "And here?" he whispered.

"Killian..."

He held a moment longer in her heat licking his lips in anticipation and finally stood back up and looked into Emma's desperate eyes. Killian leaned down so his lips were only a hair apart from Emma's. "Have you had enough yet, darling?"

"Yes," Emma breathed. "Killian... please..." She felt a tug at her wrist as Killian loosened the rope and let it fall off to the ground.

Instantly, Emma plunged herself forward on top of Killian knocking him back against the wall, her lips attacking his with ferocious passion. Her hands grasped his shirt and tore it off him wildly. She threw his ripped shirt behind her and sunk her face into his neck smelling the ocean and tasting the salt on his skin.

Killian stretched his neck back and closed his eyes feeling Emma's hands rubbing up and down his chest as she sucked on his neck. His hand traced up her chest, found the zipper of her jacket and pulled it down. Emma reached her arms back and allowed Killian to remove it.

She felt the cold steel of his hook curl under her shirt and begin lifting it up, his rough sailor hand gliding across her toned stomach. Goosebumps rose up on her skin at his touch and Emma lifted her arms up as Killian pulled her shirt over her head and sending it floating to the ground to join his.

They pressed their hot bodies together, their wet lips caressing one another. Killian raised his hand and weaved his fingers through Emma's curls, pushing her face into his as much as possible. He felt her tongue flick against his bottom lip before she bit down on it lightly.

Breaking their erotic kiss, Killian dropped his hand down her back in support as he moved down her neck to her chest, wetting her skin with his tongue. His lips brushed along her breast and settled over her protruding nipple. Emma moaned softly, breathlessly, as he began to suck and roll his tongue around.

Her hands felt their way down his rugged chest until they found the top of his leather pants. Emma looked down at Killian and smiled as she unbuckled his belt and popped open the button on his pants. She could feel his hardness protruding beneath the leather and wanted nothing more than to release it.

"Not just yet, love," Killian said. He picked her up and layed her down on the floor, brushing his hand along the curves on her torso as he looked at her. "Emma, you are so beautiful."

Emma smiled brightly then wrapped her hand around the back of his neck. "Shut up and get down here and fuck me already."

Killian grinned. "Well if you insist."

He popped open the button on her pants and leaned back as Emma pulled them off of her along with her boots. Killian looped his hook through her panties and slid them down tossing them behind him.

Emma felt his hand brush between her hot thighs slowly tracing up towards her wetness. Her body jerked up slightly as Killian slipped his index finger into her burning body. He gave her a deep kiss as he inserted another finger caressing that sweet spot of hers gently. Emma gasped as his third finger entered her and began rubbing harder.

"Killian," Emma cried as she neared the edge. "Don't stop. I'm almost there."

At her words, Killian halted his movements and pulled his fingers back out. "Not just yet, love."

Emma groaned. "You're such a fucking tease." She pressed her hand against his chest and pushed him up. "It's time to finally get these off you," she said pulling at his pants.

The pirate smiled at the princess as she tugged hard on his pants finally releasing his hardness from its confinement. Emma laid back down and stared up at Killian with the most seductive, sexual look in her eyes. Reaching her hand up, she groped him, guiding him down to her heat.

Both let out a deep breath as he entered her, filling her more completely than anyone else ever had. They moved in sync, their hands caressing each other's hot, sweaty bodies, their lips dancing passionately with one another. Killian rocked his hips back and forth more rapidly with each movement.

Emma's moans grew louder and louder as he pushed deeper into her. She arched her back when he started licking her breasts. Her nails dug into his back creating deep crevices as the feelings in her body became more intense with every passing second.

Killian was nearing the edge and could tell she was too. He slipped his hand and hook under her back and lifted her up so she sat on top of him, bouncing her hips at the same pace he was thrusting in. His lips found hers once again. His moan reverberated inside her as his tongue brushed along the inside of her mouth.

"Emma," he grunted. "Emma, don't stop."

She flipped her curls out of her face and smiled at him. "Aye, aye, Captain," she whispered.

With that, Emma doubled her pace, rocking her hips up and down on top of him, pushing them both closer and closer to the edge. Killian wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her wet body in close to his, rubbing his lips on her soft breasts.

Their breathing grew more audible, their moans more drawn out as they toed the line. At the last second before taking the plunge, Emma clutched Killian's face and crashed her mouth onto his in one long, erotic, passionate kiss. Their bodies exploded together, both crying out in the moment of pure blissful pleasure until they came down from the release.

Gasping for breath, Killian laid Emma back down on the floor and withdrew himself. He curled up next to her trying to steady his breathing. She turned to him, pure elation expressed on her face. His fingers affectionately brushed her cheek.

"So do I get to be released from the hold, Captain?" she asked jokingly.

"Well, you certainly have proven yourself to stand up against my kind of torture, so I suppose, yes. I can set you free," he replied.

"I'll do my best not to be a naughty girl anymore. I'd hate to see what my punishment would be after this."

"Emma, you and I both know that you'll always get into some sort of trouble." He tapped her lightly on the nose. "But that's one of the many reasons why I love you."

Emma grinned, stretched out her neck and kissed him softly, her hand curling around the back of his neck. She ran her fingers through his soft, black hair and snuggled into his chest. Killian squeezed her gently and kissed the top of her head. They laid in silence for several minutes, both wrapped in each other's arms before drifting into a dreamy sleep.


End file.
